yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/211-220
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 211. || دید رنج و کشف شد بروی نهفت || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ. || Ah, ben o filim ki dişimi elde etmek için filci benim kanımı döktü. || O… that elephant am I whose blood was made to flow… for the sake of my tusks my master has delivered the blow. |- | 212. || لیک پنهان کرد وبا سلطان نگفت || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Beni, benden aşağı birisi için öldüren, kanımı döken; bilmiyor ki benim kanım uyumaz! || That one who has killed me for something not really me… doesn’t that one fear that my blood always restless will be? |- | 213. || رنجش از صفرا و از سودا نبود || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ. || Bugün bana ise yarın onadır. Böyle benim gibi bir adamın kanı nasıl zayi olur? || Today my blood lies upon me and tomorrow on him it lies: blood of my type is never wasted no matter what one tries. |- | 214. || بوی هر هیزم پدید آید ز دود || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Duvar gerçi (günün ilk kısmında yere) uzun bir gölge düşürür; fakat o gölge, gölgeyi meydana getirene avdet eder. || Even though the wall may throw out a very long shadow... when comes the end that shadow back to the wall will go. |- | 215. || دید از زاریش کو زار دلست || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Bu cihan dağdır, bizim yaptıklarımız ses. Seslerin aksi yine bizim semtimize gelir” dedi. || The world is like a mountain and our actions like a shout: echo of the sound is everywhere after the shout goes out!” |- | 216. || تن خوشست و او گرفتار دلست || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || “Yıllarca süren sohbet hakkı için o güzel hallerden tekrar bir hali söyle, anlat.Kuyumcu, bu sözleri söyledi ve hemen toprak altına gitti. O cariyecik de aşktan ve hastalıktan arındı, tertemiz oldu. || And at that very moment he expired, went under the earth: For the servant girl he longer felt pain or love of any worth, |- | 217. || عاشقی پیداست از زاری دل || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Çünkü ölülerin aşkı ebedî değildir, çünkü ölü, tekrar bize gelmez. || Because the love of one who’s dead forever lasting... is not, and sight of one who is dead available to our seeing, is not: |- | 218. || نیست بیماری چو بیماری دل || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || Diri aşk, ruhta ve gözdedir. Her anda goncadan daha taze olur durur. || While love of the living is fresh every moment of the day... fresher than a bud seen by heart, soul, eyes... in every way. |- | 219. || علت عاشق ز علتها جداست || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || O dirinin aşkını seç ki bakidir ve canına can katan şaraptan sana sakilik eder. || Choose the love of that Living One… Who will never die and will give such wine to drink that your life won’t fly by. |- | 220. || عشق اصطرلاب اسرار خداست || TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ || O‘nun aşkını seç ki bütün peygamberler, onun aşkıyla kuvvet ve kudret buldular, iş güç sahibi oldular. || Choose Love of that One... that One Whose Love Divine gives Prophets Power, Glory, Knowledge of Divine Design.